Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power converters, and in particular to power converters such as boost or step-up converters that can be used to interface a power source to a dc network.
Background Art
It is known to interface a generator, such as a renewable energy generator, that provides a variable high voltage direct current (HVDC) output voltage to an HVDC collection network using an inverter-transformer-rectifier boost converter arrangement. But since each stage is rated at full generator MVA, this arrangement has significant cost, physical size, mass and power losses.